A display device usually has a flat display surface. When displaying an image containing a stereoscopic scene, the display device brings a poor sense of presence.
With the development of display technology, 3D display device emerges. When displaying an image, the display device provides a stereoscopic sense and brings a better sense of presence to a viewer by a way that the left eye and the right eye of the viewer receive a left-eye image and a right-eye image respectively, and then the left-eye image and the right-eye image are synthesized as a 3D image.
However, the aforesaid existing 3D display device needs to display a left-eye image and a right-eye image simultaneously, and thus requires more complicated technology and higher cost.